Shakariki Sports
is an extreme sports video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Shakariki Sports Gashat. Game Description No known information about this game and its gameplay has been revealed, though it is implied to be a cycling game of sorts. Users *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episodes 12, 15, 18) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Genml3.png|Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 KREA-Exaidl3b.png|Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Brave Sports Quest Gamer.jpg|Brave Sports Quest Gamer Level 3 Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Sports Shooting Gamer Level 3 Bugster Charley Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/1I0PTFt.jpg is a Bugster born from the data of Shakariki Sports. Charley Bugster.png|Charley Bugster Shakariki Sports Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but would summon the Sports Gamer bicycle if inserted into a Kimewaza Slot; it can also be used to access a Level 3 Rider form. It is currently the only prominently featured Gashat that hasn't had a Bugster associated with it also appear. The Gashat was already in Kamen Rider Genm's possession near the start of the series, likely having taken the finished Gashat for himself without letting CR know about it. It was briefly taken by Ayumu, who identified it as an item "with the power to change the world", before Genm reclaimed it. It became the first Gashat used to give a Rider access to Level 3, Genm's Sports Action Gamer form. In a gambit to make the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, Genm unleashed a Critical Strike using this Gashat, but the attack was countered by Emu/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. This action Cleared the game, and it fell into Emu's possession , who soon started using it for a second Level 3 form. Finishers * **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2: ****With the Sports Gamer (Rider Break): Genm strikes the enemy with the Sports Gamer. ****Without the Sports Gamer (Rider Kick): Genm strikes the enemy with a flying kick. ***Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ****Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ****Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2: ***Sports Action Gamer Level 3: Shakariki Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike.jpg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) Shakariki_CS_Kick_Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Kick unfinished.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash.jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) Notes *Shakariki Sports's announcement features a similar riff to " " by . *This game is based off of extreme sports games such as the *Sometimes when Genm activates the Shakariki Sports Gashat, its announcement is slower and sounds darker than usual. *In ''Ghost'' episode 50, the color of Shakariki Sports Gashat's Game Area takes purple, rather than its normal green color. Currently the reason is unknown, though it was likely an early production difference. Appearances **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **Episode 50: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 22: Engineered History! }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games